In multi-function cutlery apparatus, of which pocket knives are but one example, it is desirable to provide a basic handle apparatus with a quick and simple means for interchangeably mounting separate cutting tools as well as means for pivotally positioning the tool in functional position once the tool is mounted on the handle apparatus. Furthermore, it is also desirable to provide a positive locking means, without spring means, for locking the cutting tool in fixed position for use.
In the past such cutlery apparatus have not provided, nor were they designed to provide, almost instantaneous interchangeability of cutting tools. Brooker U.S. Pat. No. 4,227,303 discloses a knife comprising an arm member with a knife blade pivotally and permanently attached thereto, which is pivotally mounted on a slotted handle by means of a removable screw. The purpose of mounting the arm and knife blade combination in this manner is to facilitate cleaning of the apparatus. Although this feature aids in the cleaning of the apparatus, it does not provide a practical means for changing cutting tools in the manner intended for the invention disclosed herein. Brooker also discloses a means for pivoting the knife blade in and out of position for use, as do Goldin et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,083,110, Gerling U.S. Pat. No. 3,699,654, and Schuster U.S. Pat. No. 2,419,168. Indeed, such pivotability of cutting tools appears to be rather well known to the art. Of the patents listed above only Brooker U.S. Pat. No. 4,227,303 discloses pivoting a cutting tool about an independently pivoting arm member. However, the Brooker knife blade pivots about an axis that is transverse to the pivotal axis of the arm member and that the arm member is single armed. In contrast, the interchangeable cutting tool(s) of the present invention pivot about an axis transverse to the thickness of the handle and are mounted on the handle in conjunction with lock arm means also pivotal with respect to the handle about a pivot axis parallel to the pivot axis of the cutting tool(s). These differences are considered essential to the improved tool interchangeability characteristics and simplicity embodied in the present invention. Brooker is also known to market a version of the apparatus shown in his patent wherein the blade means is double-ended, but in this version also the axis about which the blade means pivots is transverse to the pivot axis of the arm member.
All of the above-discussed patents provide some means of holding a cutting tool in a fixed position with respect to the handle. However, none teaches using an independently pivotal lock arm means such as that utilized in cutting apparatus according to the present invention.